


龙舌兰

by lucidlycandy0615



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidlycandy0615/pseuds/lucidlycandy0615





	龙舌兰

切岛锐儿郎发誓他21年的人生从来都是规规矩矩、健康积极的。作为一个尽职尽责的好警察，他不应该在午夜11点的时候出现在市中心的地下酒吧，看见舞池中间的光球把整个狭小、拥挤又散发出难闻酒味的空间填满旖旎艳丽的光芒。切岛该憎恶的，毕竟他为人正派，而且在那件事情之前，他从不会来这种被原来的他所认为“脏污”的地方。

这是社会堕落者的乐园，似乎每一处都隐藏了时不时会爬出来吓你一跳的蛆虫。他从来不屑与这些人为伍，除了出任务的时候迫不得已。

当然上次也是迫不得已，他要盯着的人黑发黑墨镜，穿灰毛呢风衣、尼古丁味的白围巾，其中还混了一点点海洛因。警视厅的任务是揪出那个在切岛眼里正进行着不齿行为的男性背后藏着的人，切岛的任务是盯梢，只要盯到那男人离开酒吧，再给门外的同事发信号就行。

酒保向他殷勤地招呼，问他要不要先喝一点酒：“威士忌、白兰地、金酒、伏特加、朗姆酒、特基拉，您想要的我们这里都有。”切岛被洋酒的片假名弄得迷迷瞪瞪，他没喝过洋酒，也不懂洋酒的种类，听了一溜儿脑子全在神游。他只知道盯着目标，不知道为了在酒吧安全地度过这一段盯梢时间需要提前做些什么。

“有清酒吗？”切岛大脑宕机了一会，他还以为这里是居酒屋，胡乱报了一个酒名给酒保。酒保以为他在刁难，故意让他下不了台阶，看看门口说得清清楚楚的“只提供洋酒”，怎么可能一下变出日本酒来。酒保觉得脸上无光，这个傻子看起来是第一次来这种地方，眼睛一动不动地盯着远处的暗角，怕不是和那边暗里有什么纠葛。酒保想了一会，自己店面小，要是在店里面起纠葛自己恐怕是得不偿失，于是他下意识想要赶切岛走，支支楞楞说了一些怪话，逻辑也不通，不过切岛大概明白了酒保是要赶他走。

下一秒切岛的警察证就要掏出来，突然他身后出现了一个戴着黑口罩的炸毛小子，他看起来和自己差不多，正是个咋咋呼呼的年纪，年轻人背着一把电吉他，看起来大概是酒吧的驻唱歌手。他走过来，一把把切岛拽到自己身后去，嘴里格外不客气：“你他妈要坐好好坐，别挡老子路。”

酒保也被突然窜出来的爆豪吓了一跳，朝他指指身后的路：“爆豪，你不是该走酒吧的另一边去后台吗？”

“今晚要真想无事发生，就让这个红发鬼待在这里。”爆豪转头朝后台走之前对着酒保小声嘀咕了一句：“小心点，条子。”

虽然声音很小，但是还是被听力好的切岛听见了。那个叫做“爆豪”的男人嘴巴刻薄不客气，但是就他刚刚的反应来说，他或许不坏。切岛稍微分散了一些注意力在爆豪身上，看见他从酒吧的左侧上了舞台，被保养得极好的电吉他从防尘袋里取出来，在浑浊的酒吧里闪着格外明亮的光。他将吉他插上电，随意地划了几个和弦权当草率的开场。

也许是爆豪狂气的帅气面庞，也许是刺耳的摇滚划破了宁静，在场的所有人的注意力全部归集在舞台中央。

酒保用特基拉酒瓶装了一杯冰水，放在切岛桌上权当掩饰，里面还有一张爆豪写的纸条“算我请你，下次请回来。”

切岛想笑，就一瓶冰水还请个屁。再看看酒瓶上的片假名，特基拉，切岛读了三遍，又在手机记事本上把这个名字写下来，他不知道自己下次什么时候来，但是他好歹也给自己解了围，感谢是应当的。他把纸条收进裤口袋里面，再次看向自己需要盯梢的暗角。头发干枯的黑发男人抿着营养不良的干瘪嘴巴离开了座位，他好像吸食了某种让切岛感到危险的东西，走路飘飘忽忽，乍一看只是像喝醉了酒而已。那人走向门口，本来脑子昏昏沉沉的，被门外的冷风一吹，好似清醒了几分，突然站直准备赶紧溜之大吉。

此时的切岛把那人的一举一动通过微型对讲机报告给了同事。他的盯梢任务此刻已经结束了，但是此刻的他还不能离开，他在众人微醺的酒吧里显得过于清醒了，怎么看怎么可疑。当然只是切岛让自己留在这里给出的借口，他留下的理由当然是舞台中央的爆豪。

爆豪脱下黑外套里面是黑色的背心，漂亮的背肌和肱二头肌在闪光灯下发着光。切岛头一次觉得男人的肌肉好看，爆豪呼吸带来肌肉的翕张让他的心脏也跟着跃动起来，台上的爆豪鲜活、发光、熠熠生彩，他带来的音乐爆裂而张力十足，仿佛要吞噬整个狭小的酒吧。切岛坐在这里，仿佛自己坐在某场音乐节的现场。

台上是狂气的歌者，台下是狂欢的观众。

无论是妓女、吸毒者、罪犯，还是失意者、失恋者、无事找乐子的纨绔，包括切岛，在这一秒失去了自己的身份，他们只是观众，也只会是观众。

各种各样的酒名被观众席的每一位反复提起，切岛终于知道了这家酒吧的营业额为什么会这么高。

他有点喜欢台上那个闪着光的男人，他喜欢上了他的音乐。

他一遍一遍地告诉自己只是音乐吸引了他，可是每次来酒吧的时候他都会盯着爆豪的肆意暴露在空气里的肌肉看个没完。人是感官动物，切岛也是，他不会告诉任何人他梦见过爆豪伏在自己的身上，还是一脸张狂肆意的表情，要自己快些干他，他已经迫不及待。切岛日日被吓得一脸冷汗醒来，直觉告诉他自己这么做不大对，可是接下来的几日梦境的内容越来越刺激，那双狭长的三角眼里满溢的情欲让切岛的心脏一阵阵悸动。

他承认自己不是个男子汉，每一个早上他都会回味前一天晚上那个旖旎的梦境，然后冲进厕所发泄，他从来不敢抬头看镜子里的自己，他总害怕对上自己泛着情欲水光的那双眼，镜中会出现自己朦胧又糟糕的神情。可他解决完又不知道悔改，做着重复的事情，最后也做着重复的梦。

他决心和妄想提分手。这天他在洗手池处洗完手，鼓起勇气看向镜中的自己：“音乐也好，爆豪也罢，我都想一刀两断。”他都不知道自己是怎么说出这句话的，不争气的警官先生现在只想找个地方掉几滴盐水，切岛第一次暗恋，可是对象却那么遥远，无论是平面，还是空间。

他还是自卑，姿态低到尘埃里，在酒吧干听了六个月，从冬天听到夏天，就连酒吧常驻的客人都换了一茬又一茬，但是他迟迟没有迈出“我请你喝杯酒”的第一步。

以后也不用迈步了。今晚结束，规矩将继续束缚他的生活。

切岛在酒吧从没点过酒，这一次他真的想喝，不知何时自己已经记下菜单上那些难闻洋酒的片假名，尽管那些名字一次也没有从他的嘴里吐出来过。“テキーラ”几个音节从他嘴里吐出来果然生硬，这是他第一个记下来的洋酒名，也是爆豪“请”他的第一杯酒。

该请回来了。切岛心想。

酒保惊异于切岛居然在酒吧里真的点了酒，这反应说起来着实可笑，可是身处这个狭小酒吧里的人，有哪个人不可笑呢？光球照常亮起，乐队照常喧闹，今天的爆豪唱了几首新歌，歌词粗暴却狂气十足，舞池的人像中了某种毒药一般跳着自己醒来可能都无法理解的舞蹈。这里是最低廉的个人live，切岛坐在不远不近的地方，注视着酒吧的一切，他从没想过加入，明天也将离开。

但是最后一日自己总该留下些什么，也许是酒壮怂人胆，也许是周围不认识的男男女女搂在一起，他们接吻，从肩颈一路惹火到股间的最深处。切岛朝爆豪晃了晃手里的酒杯，示意他从台上下来，他本以为爆豪要么不理会要么朝他比个中指，他是断不会下来的，他的观众不允许他有一刻离开舞台。

可他就这么出现在切岛的面前了，眼睛充血，像被逼急的猫。切岛不明所以地在爆豪头上摸了一把，原来不是发胶啊，他想。他突然对着爆豪投去一个促狭的笑，他一贯对人这么笑，看起来像是不好意思的神色，只有自己知道那其实是自卑。

“别露出那样的表情，看着恶心。”爆豪抢过切岛的酒杯往自己嘴里猛灌，灌完才发现不对赶紧把酒瓶塞回切岛怀里，“干，还以为是冰水。你今天居然点了酒……真他妈辣。”

“这算我请回来了吧。”切岛哈哈笑着，他没想到爆豪会直接对着自己的酒瓶猛灌一口，还以为是做梦。他不知道爆豪的酒量和他也半斤八两，也不知道上台的歌手根本不能喝酒，爆豪喝完酒之后跟酒保打了声招呼，直接坐在他旁边，甩下他的电吉他直接赖着不走了。切岛觉得此刻的他真真像极了猫儿，一只一不小心喝了酒，被自己误捡的、在怀里撒娇的猫。

切岛失声出口：“猫……”

“猫？哪里有猫？”爆豪狭长的三角眼环顾四周，最后反应过来切岛是在说自己，倒是毫不客气地反击：“真像只狗。”

“像警犬吗？”切岛喝醉了，说话也不想过脑子，想到什么就是什么。他知道爆豪在说自己，但是他不生气，也没气可生，梦里的场景如今真实地出现在自己的面前了，虽然只是楼兰的一刻，但是他要尽力去享受，哪里顾得上生气。

“屁！狗听不懂人话。”爆豪瞪了切岛一眼，他搞不懂明明自己已经到了他的面前，切岛为什么要露出那样的神情。他早就知道切岛喜欢他，他曾经看见过无数双对自己投来那种目光的男男女女了，或许因为切岛是第一次恋爱，他的眼神爆豪总觉得有哪里不一样。

总之爆豪觉得切岛挺有意思的，泡来玩一玩也算不得多过分。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，我同事经常也说我听不懂上面的高级指令，毕竟我不是头脑派……”他本来还想说些什么，但是嘴巴突然被凑上来的爆豪堵住了。空气黏腻浑浊弄得切岛几乎换不上气，他是处男，吻技拙劣到差点咬到爆豪的舌头。

爆豪面色难看地从切岛的口腔里退出来，他站在切岛面前，居高临下地看着阴影里的他：

“你来酒吧就是为了和我说这些吗？你是处男吧，吻技真差。”

“那我该怎么做？”切岛被吻得清醒了一点，可是大脑却在一瞬间被抽干，不知道自己该做什么，他呆呆地望着眼前的爆豪，摊开的双手也不知道往哪里放。

“学啊笨蛋！”

这一次主动的一方换做了切岛，烈酒酒精已经冲到大脑顶端，突进也获得了对方的允许，残存理智被埋到了最深的地方。他仰起头亲吻面前的爆豪，二人的口鼻充斥着特基拉的味道，他想从酒精里面寻找一些属于爆豪自己的味道。爆豪把切岛的手放在自己身上，搂住自己的腰，爆豪黑色背心下的身体藏着他的心跳，切岛极尽努力地寻找鼓动最剧烈的地方，他觉得自己正在犯罪。

两双红色的眼睛在空气中相撞、燃起，他们的嗅觉、味觉、触觉彼此感知，彼此分不清呼吸的味道到底是属于自己还是属于对方，分开的时候看着彼此的眼神都变得迷离。切岛想说点煽情的话，可是又觉得在这种情况下说出口自己太占便宜了，摸上爆豪腰的手有一下没一下地捏着，静静地看着他笑。

“要不换个地方吧。”

爆豪才没那么扭捏，直接提出了下一步的邀请。他扯起坐在软座椅上的切岛，穿梭过酒吧拥挤的人潮，喝醉的他冲着全酒吧扯着嗓子大喊：“各位——这位警察小哥把我带走了——明早还能不能过来唱歌，就看他今晚表现——”

“小哥下手轻点啊，明天我们还想听歌呢！”不知道哪里冒出个声音，冲着风暴眼中心的切岛大喊，起哄的声音一出，其他人也跟着哄笑起来。

有人以为切岛和他们一样只是来约炮的，看着这位红发小哥身材也不错长得也算帅气，腆着脸冲人群中心喊：“小哥有兴致下次过来看看别的姐妹啊！爆豪脾气那么暴你总有一天会腻的。”

“少跟老子放屁！这人老子的！”

酒吧里又是一阵哄笑，不过很快被二人甩在了身后，关在了酒吧后面厚重的铁门后面。漆黑的小巷里只有两盏昏暗的路灯，大大小小的飞蛾围绕路灯一圈圈打着迷人眼睛的旋。切岛被爆豪拽着，看不清他脸上的表情，也不知道自己要被他带到哪里去，突然想起他刚刚说的那句话又觉得心动，可是又觉得这一切太梦幻。

他停下来了，前面的爆豪也顿住了步伐。切岛艰难地嗫嚅了一句：“你刚刚说的……是只有今晚吗？”

“放屁，就一夜情，不今晚还咋地？”这是爆豪最想脱口而出的话，可是为了安慰眼前的醉酒纯情处男，他决定使出自己许久不用的哄骗技巧，转过头冲着切岛来了一句：“你想多久？”

切岛没回答，他也不敢回答。

 

***

 

热、很热，蒸发的不止是切岛身上的汗液，还有他的理智。房间里剩下他和爆豪两个人，切岛入坠梦境，可是下身的紧绷告诉他这是现实，爆豪活生生地站在他的面前，他也能切实的触碰到他。他把爆豪抵在墙面，尽力地吮吸他嘴唇里的甜蜜，一条腿越过他抵在胯中间，他吻得又慢又小心翼翼，这一次他比上回看起来好太多，因为他确信爆豪属于他，不仅是今晚，以后也将属于他。

急躁的本性暴露，他开始撕扯爆豪身上那件黑色的短袖，纯棉的布料在平时的切岛眼里肯定是舒服且必要的，如今粗糙得碍事。男人的胸脯有一下没一下地鼓动，切岛真想双手直接碰上那两块坚实的胸肌。或许是酒店里的灯光太旖旎，爆豪觉得眼前的切岛太好了，好得过分，好到眼神能掐出温柔的水，刚刚没直接表达出一夜情的事实真是太好了，爆豪想。他甚至想就这么溺下去。

他主动揽过切岛的腰，在急促的呼吸声中解开切岛的领带和衬衫，饶是床笫经验丰富的他现在也变得急躁。他知道切岛想做什么，他本来想玩玩他的理智，可是一瞬间有种奇怪的东西冲上头脑，也不顾什么情场话术体术了，主动脱下T恤，把切岛往床上引。

“来抱我吧。”

爆豪的请求说得赤裸裸，切岛也忍不住了，把爆豪摔在床上，开始了他的侵略。他的手在爆豪的腰际抚摸揉掐，珍惜自己掌心触碰过的每一寸肌肤。常年拿枪的手虎口处生了些茧，划过肌肤的感觉有些痒，爆豪感觉得到茧的厚度，他享受被粗糙手掌触碰的感觉，双臂勾了切岛的头下来，要他看着自己。

爆豪的皮肤比切岛白些，如今半裸着，像块刚刚抹好奶油的蛋糕。切岛想爆豪大概不会介意奶油蛋糕上生出几粒殷红的草莓，笑嘻嘻的问爆豪可不可以亲他，爆豪敲了他的头说可以，之后切岛的呼吸弥散在爆豪的腰腹，朝着他所渴望的地方而去。爆豪看着在他身上肆意留下痕迹的男人嘴里嗫嚅着“我很喜欢你”、“我现在终于能碰到你了”，他在想醉酒的男人面对任何人什么话都说得出，可是心脏的加速时刻提醒他自己不要自欺欺人。

坦诚相见的最后一道屏障被剥离，切岛惊奇地发现爆豪的性器也肿胀到发紫，虽然没到自己裆内那快要爆炸的程度，但是也差不多了。他把爆豪翻过来背对着自己，优美的脊椎一直延伸到切岛的面前，切岛又忍不住想亲吻，他手指上涂了情趣酒店提供的润滑剂，伸了两只手指到微微翕张的粉红小穴里，软肉瞬间吸附上切岛的手指，将它往更深处引。

切岛只对着GV打过几次飞机，没实操过的小处男总是紧张地要命，动作也慢，弄得跪趴着的爆豪止不住地抱怨“你他妈还是不是个男的动作能不能快点”。切岛拼命地想证明自己是，天知道他想操爆豪想疯了，一只手摸着爆豪性感到他忍不住流鼻血的屁股，同时还有几根手指在他的体内，另一只手慌乱地解开裤带，性器从内裤里弹出来，很没形象地打在爆豪的屁股上，还弹了一下。

可现在可不是害羞的时候，切岛退出两只挂着润滑剂和肠液的手指，伸了自己的东西进去，爆豪看切岛的身形，早就想到那该是个大家伙，可他没想过那家伙居然这么大，进去的同时发出一阵舒服的闷哼。被填满的感觉总是很爽的，切岛的size也很和爆豪心意，爆豪不介意在这之后和切岛用不同姿势再多来几次——前提是切岛吃得消。

兴奋和情欲的潮红让爆豪的身体逐渐发热，他的呼吸粗重，切岛每推深一点爆豪都会忍不住发出兴奋的喘息，“声音更大一点……”切岛的话似是请求，但是听起来更像不打商量的指令。这个狗警察，爆豪想。切岛逐渐用力，他觉得爆豪叫的声音不够，就更深地挺进，用最原始的方式激出爆豪发出更大的声音。

“能，能说你永远属于我吗？”切岛像是寻求一个梦醒，他想听到爆豪说“我永远属于你”，之前的挺进需要勇气，他知道自己在自欺欺人，如今该给这个一夜情一盆凉水了。他感知到了爆豪的沉默，于是惩戒般地加速，他感受到自己因为情动全身爆发的汗液，也感受到自己精液泻在了爆豪的体内。

但是射出后他没有主动拔出，他等着爆豪的答复。

“不能，你想得美。”爆豪忍住了心脏里的疯狂跳动，恶狠狠地浇灭切岛的梦。

他就该切岛告诉这是一场不浪漫的一夜情，“属于”是假的，“做爱”是真的，一切的一切都只是他们给彼此下的圈套，一场恶劣的骗局而已。切岛此刻也清醒了几分，他从梦中醒来，也是，一夜情，算是他此生中做过和爆豪最完美合拍的梦了，这是一个能同时属于他们二人的梦，他从爆豪的身体里退出来，脸上尽是失望。

但是脱口而出之后爆豪又后悔了，他利用了切岛的爱去和他做爱，但是他忘记了做爱的前提是“爱”，他忘记了自己无比享受这次醉生欲死的交合，他忘记了自己享受有人真挚地说爱他……

他还忘记了自己的心跳为此漏跳一拍。

于是他转过来平躺在床上，像是认命般地补了一句：“你他妈都没说过你属于我，还妄想占有，做梦吧你。”

说着还踢了切岛一脚。

“那……那我现在属于你了。”切岛眼睛里突然出现了光，他突然朝床上的爆豪压了过去，性器摩擦爆豪身体而过，激起对方一阵闪电般的震颤。

“你个傻子，他妈的真的跟狗一样。”爆豪白了一眼，忍不住唾弃切岛。

“还是听不懂人话吗？”

“不，听我话。”


End file.
